The conventional sprinkler is provided with a long barrel to facilitate the washing of a car, wall, window, or the like. The conventional sprinkler is devoid of a built-in mechanism for dispensing detergent and is therefore inefficient. As a result, a separate means is often provided to dispense detergent along with the conventional sprinkler at work.